


Drabble Weekend (10-12/05/2019)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shadowhunters (TV), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Cap.1: fem!Kurama & Magnus & AlecCap.2: Steve/fem!Bucky





	1. fem!kurama&magnus(&alec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785371) trovate la versione completa.

“Non ti ho mai visto avere tanti problemi a eliminare un demone, Alexander,” commenta qualcuno alle spalle del ragazzo, e Kurama non ha grossi problemi nel cogliere la nota di preoccupazione nascosta nel tono divertito che il nuovo arrivato ha usato; la conferma che sappiano che è un demone non arriva come una sorpresa, non dopo il caloroso benvenuto che ha ricevuto, ma il fatto che questo Alexander abbia ucciso altri della sua specie è un'informazione interessante. Che sia un detective, o qualsiasi sia il suo corrispettivo in questa dimensione? È una possibilità che non può scartare, e che in qualche modo potrebbe spiegare anche perché l'aura del nuovo arrivato abbia notevoli tracce di un'energia che non riconosce ma che senza dubbio è di origine demoniaca: lei e Hiei sono stati affiancati a Yusuke, dopotutto, non è così improbabile che anche in questa dimensione succedano cose simili.

È quando Alexander scocca l'ultima freccia a sua disposizione, senza ovviamente centrare un'altra volta il suo bersaglio, che il nuovo arrivato decide di intervenire per mettere fine a questa strana impasse in cui si sono trovati: Kurama ha una frazione di secondo per sentirsi spiazzata dalle strane sfere di fuoco? energia concentrata? che l'uomo le scaglia contro, ma non ha grossi problemi a evitare anche quelle, non quando ha trascorso gli ultimi anni ad allenarsi insieme a Yusuke, e sembra che l'uomo si renda conto che continuare ad attaccarla sia inutile.

E magari che il fatto che non abbia reagito alla loro violenza con altrettanta violenza significhi che non è un nemico, ma Kurama è piuttosto sicura che l'uomo non sia arrivato a questa conclusione visto il modo in cui assottiglia gli occhi quando finalmente si sposta da dietro l'arciere e può osservarla senza una barriera tra loro: è uno sguardo sospettoso che si è sentita rivolgere più di una volta, e Kurama lascia che le sue labbra si pieghino in un piccolo sorriso divertito al pensiero. Quasi tutte le persone che l'hanno guardata in questo modo non avevano torto a non fidarsi di lei, dopotutto.

“Sei strano per essere un demone, lo sai?” chiede l'uomo dopo qualche minuto di silenzio carico di tensione, e Kurama non riesce a trattenersi dallo sbuffare una breve risata pur sapendo che la sua risposta non sarà accolta in modo positivo: dire che è strana è onestamente un eufemismo considerando la sua storia, ma è certa che l'uomo che ha davanti non abbia la più pallida idea della sua identità e che piuttosto sia abituato ad avere a che fare con demoni molto diversi da lei.

 

 


	2. steve/fem!bucky

 

Bucky è sempre stato il suo soggetto preferito da disegnare, fin da quando erano piccoli e per un certo periodo era convinto che dietro quegli enormi occhi azzurri e quei capelli tagliati corti quasi quanto i suoi ci fosse un altro bambino (Bucky aveva riso per minuti interi quando gliel'ha confessato, prima che sua madre morisse, prima che andasse lentamente tutto a rotoli); ha imparato a ritrarre le persone partendo da lei, non sa quanti strappi di carta ha completamente ricoperto con studi sui suoi lineamenti, sulle sue mani, sulle sue spalle, ma si ricorda che per un certo periodo la scatola in cui raccoglieva tutte le sue creazioni era colma solo e soltanto di Bucky.

Era stata lei, ufficialmente insieme a Sarah, a comprargli il suo primo vero album da disegno per il suo quattordicesimo compleanno; niente di strano che poi fosse proprio lei ad adornare almeno in parte ogni sua pagina, no?

 


End file.
